


Better Together

by Pxie_Sticks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Cyclic Vomiting Syndrome, Food mention, Gen, Genderfluid Patton, Nonbinary Virgil, Not too graphic tho, Sickfic, Virgil has Two Moms, Vomiting, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxie_Sticks/pseuds/Pxie_Sticks
Summary: Patton's parents are off on a buisness trip, so he has to stay with his friend Virgil. That's when his immune system decides to screw him over and make him sick. Luckily, Virgil is there to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Patton and Virgil get sick at the same time and are suffering.

“Thanks again for watching him, Lilah.” Patton’s mom smiled, ruffling her son’s hair. She and her husband had to go to a business trip a few states away, so Patton was going to stay with Virgil.

  
“Of course! We’re always happy to have him over.” Lilah moved to the side, letting Patton step into the walkway as his mother walked back to the car. “Virgil’s in their room if you want to put your stuff down.” She shut the door, walking back into the kitchen.

  
Patton adjusted his backpack straps, walking down the short hallway, knocking gently and pushing the door open. Virgil looked up from their bed, smiling lopsidedly and standing up. They went to hug him as a usual greeting, but hesitated.

  
“Are you okay, Pat?” Patton’s hair was a bit messier than usual, and he was pale, his freckles standing out against his skin.

  
Patton nodded, his smile a bit forced. “Yeah, I just didn’t get much sleep last night. I got caught up in some Parks and Rec.” Virgil didn’t look very convinced, but dropped it anyway.

  
“Okay… Well, mama should be making dinner soon. Wanna play Mario Kart in the meantime?” Patton nodded, setting his bag next to the air mattress on the floor and following his friend out to the living room. Sure enough, Lilah was standing at the stove beginning to cook, Janette sitting at the table talking to her.

  
Virgil set up the game console, turning on the TV and grabbing the controllers. They sat on the couch, propping their feet on the coffee table as Patton sat cross-legged beside them.

  
They played for about half an hour, pushing each other and laughing until it was time for dinner. The 14 year olds sat at the table, plates of spaghetti and green beans set in front of them. Virgil quickly started eating, Patton eating a bit slower than normal.

  
“Patton? Are you okay? You haven’t eaten much.” Janette looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing slightly. The boy looked up, almost dropping his fork.

  
“Oh, yeah, I’m fine! I just… had a big lunch. The food is really good, though.” He smiled a bit, shoving a mouthful of spaghetti into his mouth. The older women seemed to believe him- at least for the moment- because they went back to their conversations. Virgil, however, still seemed suspicious.

  
Patton forced himself to continue eating at a normal pace, his hair feeling too warm against his neck. He knew he was probably running a fever; he had checked that morning and it had been at 99.2°. Not too bad, but still.

  
When they were done, Patton and Virgil went back to their room, Virgil sitting on their bed and opening their sketchbook in their lap. Patton sat on the edge of the air mattress, sighing as he took the hair tie around his wrist and put his hair up into a messy ponytail. And sure enough, his hands had begun to shake; a telltale sign of a fever for him. A few strands of fading blue hair fell in front of his eyes, but he didn’t bother pushing them away.

  
“Okay, dude, what’s wrong?” Virgil set their pencil and book to the side, scooting forward on the bed until their legs were dangling off.

  
“Nothing!” Patton answered, probably a bit too quickly. He tightened the ponytail, before sitting on his hands to keep them from shaking. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

  
“You only put your hair up when it’s too hot, or you don’t feel good. And it’s like 60° in here.” They held out their hand. “Give me your hands.”

  
Patton sighed again, pulling out his hands and setting them on his friend’s, grimacing as they shook more than before. “Okay, so maybe I don’t feel 100%. But I’ll be fine! I just need a bit of rest, and I’ll be right as rain.” His stomach churned ominously, betraying his words.

  
“... Okay… but if you start feeling worse, tell me. You know my moms won’t mind taking care of you, right?” Virgil let go of his hands. Patton nodded, smiling faintly.

  
The emo patted the bed beside them, inviting their friend to sit next to them. Patton stood and climbed into the bed, and they got comfortable, slightly cuddled together, listening to music. As Patton started falling asleep against Virgil’s shoulder, they pulled the blanket over them, scrolling through Tumblr to let him sleep.

  
It was a couple hours later, when Virgil was half asleep, when Patton started shifting in his sleep. They looked towards him, noticing how much paler he had gotten, a tight grimace on his face. He curled up slightly, trembling.

  
“Hey, Pat? Are you okay?” Virgil gently nudged his arm. The boy’s eyes open for a moment, quickly squeezing shut again as he groaned, curling up tighter. Virgil sat up a bit, helping him sit up. “What’s wrong?”

  
“... Don’ feel good…” He almost slurred, swallowing hard.

  
“Okay, uh, you’re okay… Do you need the bathroom?” Virgil ran their hand gently up and down his back. Patton hesitated, swallowing again, before nodding slowly. “Alright, c’mon.”

  
The teens slid off the bed, most of Patton’s weight being supported by his friend. They made their way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, the TV playing faintly in the background. Virgil turned on the light, shutting the door for the sake of privacy, before helping him kneel in front of the toilet, setting his glasses on the sink. They grabbed a small plastic cup, filling it with water from the sink and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. They rubbed Patton’s back gently, redoing his ponytail so it had all of his hair.

  
“Hey, you’re okay. It’ll be over before you know it.” Virgil continued stroking small circles on his back as Patton spat saliva into the bowl, groaning and holding his head with his shaky arm.

  
“Doesn’t feel like it…” He gagged, his head ducking near the bowl. Virgil grimaced in sympathy as he started retching up the meal he had just eaten (and probably every other meal before that).

  
“Is everything okay in here?” Lilah knocked on the door gently, before opening it and peeking in, worry evident on her face.

  
“Yeah, Pat just doesn’t feel that well. Apparently he hadn’t felt very good all day, but hadn’t said anything.” As if to prove the point, Patton heaved for about the 7th time, coughing and sputtering. Virgil’s mom nodded sadly, shutting the door again and going to the kitchen.

  
Patton gasped for breath, small tears and sweat dripping down his face. He spat one last time, looking up slowly. He groaned again, leaning his forehead against the rim of the toilet.

  
“You think you’re done?” Virgil smiled a little when he nodded, handing him the cup of water and some toilet paper. He wiped off and washed out his mouth, spitting it into the bowl, flushing the mess down. He sipped a little of the water, handing the cup to Virgil and slowly standing up with the grace of a newborn giraffe. “Hey, woah, be careful.” They grabbed his arm, steadying him before he fell and helping him get his glasses and stumble out of the room.

  
“You okay, kid?” Lilah set a gentle hand on Patton’s shoulder, concern still etched on her face. The boy just nodded slowly, sniffling a little. “Well, don’t worry. You can sleep in Virgil’s bed until you're feeling better, okay?” He nodded again, rubbing his eyes.

  
The teens went into the bedroom, the shorter of the two helping him into pajamas and bed. They left for a minute, coming back with a bottle of water, a bottle of Gatorade, a sleeve of crackers, a bucket, and some of their nausea medicine. They had Patton drink some of the water, take the pills, and try to eat some crackers (he only got through one and a half of them, but still), before letting him turn over and try to get some sleep. Virgil sat on the air mattress, leaning against the side of the bed.

  
Patton was always hit fast and hard when it came to sickness. This wasn’t the first time he had gotten sick at Virgil’s house, but it was the first time his parents couldn’t come pick him up.

  
They sat there for a while, doodling random characters and listening to music (with one ear open in case Patton needed them). By the time they looked up, it was almost one in the morning, and Patton hadn’t moved. They also noticed that their stomach felt…  _ wrong.  _ A feeling that they, unfortunately, knew very well when it came to their CVS.

  
Virgil groaned, laying down and curling up underneath the blanket. Sometimes, if they caught it early, they were able to sleep it off before they started puking.

  
This was not one of those times. Virgil woke up a couple hours later and was running to the bathroom before they even knew what they were doing, making it just in time to lose everything they had eaten that day. They sat in front of the toilet, retching and trying to keep their purple hair out of their face for a good 45 minutes, before finally being able to get up and rinse their mouth out and being able to trudge back to their room, shivering.

  
“You sick too?” Patton muttered, watching his friend come into the room. They nodded a little, wiping their hair off their sweaty forehead. Patton lifted the blanket up, inviting them into the bed.

  
Virgil shuffled over, climbing into the bed and curling up under the covers, still shivering violently as Patton held them. It didn’t take long for the teens to fall into a fitful sleep, curled up in a ball of sickness and misery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter is the best medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part was requested! Sorry it's so short, I've been extremely busy lately and I will be until school ends, so I tried to write this at least half decent

“Yep, you two definitely have fevers.” Lilah wiped the thermometer off with a damp washcloth, setting it on the bedside table. Patton’s was at 101.3° and Virgil’s was 102.1°. The teens in bed groaned simultaneously, making her chuckle. “Stay in bed and take care of yourselves, okay? If you need anything, me and Janette will be in the living room.” She ruffled their hair, smiling a little before leaving the room.

  
Virgil sat up a bit, wincing at their aching stomach as they grabbed their sketchbook off of the bedside table and turned to the half finished drawing. Patton turned over a bit, curling around his stomach to watch his friend draw. They drew for a while, trying to ignore how horrible they felt.

  
“Are you okay, Virge?” Patton glanced up at them, noticing how they had gotten more pale. They closed their eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and setting the book to the side, grabbing the bucket. They felt a hand felt a gentle hand on their back as they threw up the Gatorade they had drank before. When they were done, a water bottle was held out to them so they could rinse their mouth.

  
“... Sorry.” Virgil managed a small shaky half-smile, setting the bucket beside the bed (they would clean it out later). Patton shook his head a bit, carefully nudging them down and tucking the blanket around them. He still felt like crap, of course, but not as bad as Virgil. It was now his duty as the Mom Friend™ to take care of them.

  
Patton laid down again, pulling out his phone and putting on soft music, setting the device on top of the blanket. Virgil rested their head against their friend’s shoulder, closing their eyes. They sat quietly for a while, the music lulling them both to an almost asleep state.

  
That is, until Patton suddenly sneezed violently, scaring Virgil and making them yelp and fall off the bed. Patton started laughing uncontrollably, wheezing when they peeked over the edge of the bed, glowering like an angry kitten.

  
“I-I’m sorry, Virge!” He choked out in between laughs, helping them up on the bed. They just groaned, trying not to smile as they pushed him a bit. “You know you love me!” He wrapped his arms around his friend, pressing his overly warm cheek against theirs and giggling. They hugged him back, grumbling something about it being an understood thing.

  
When the teens had finally calmed down, they curled around each other again. Virgil sighed, closing their eyes and quickly falling asleep. Patton ran his hands through their hair.

  
“Hop you feel better soon, bud.” He whispered, already falling asleep himself.


End file.
